Blowing Up the tank
by RosesRCold
Summary: Chapter 8 is up. Sorry for not updating sooner.updates will come faster from now on. Bye My penname is changed
1. Where's Max

**A/N: This is my second story and it's gonna be longer than the first but I don't think it's gonna be that good 'cause I'm kinda making it up as I go along so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story James Patterson does**_ Fangsgrl676 cries she want to own them but she can't he does boo hoo_

**Fang POV**

Why does she have to be so stubborn? She doesn't even listen to me when I talk. OK if you don't know who the she I'm talking about is well its Maximum Ride. You see after we meaning the Flock Me Fang, Max, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angle, and Total left Itex in Florida Max decided she wanted to destroy the place where she was kept in a tank. I tried to stop her cause she wanted to go alone but she doesn't listen to me. I asked Angle to read her mind and she said she just kept saying my name and that she had to do it. She also said it had something to do with the voice that ticked me off I hate that stupid voice. Well after that I really tried to stop her but you know how she is. Max walked off from the camp we were staying at. _Angel follow Max and tell her I need to talk to her NOW._ She nodded her head to tell me she understood and walked off to find Max while I walked off the other way. After a few minutes Max didn't come so I went back and I saw that the Flock was fighting Erasers and Max was nowhere in sight neither was Ari who I expected to see. I started to help the Flock and when all the Erasers were either gone or dead I asked the Flock. "Iggy what happened why didn't you call me? Where is Max?"

"Fang! We don't know where Max is we haven't seen her since she walked into the woods." "Ok Iggy I am calm now but still why wasn't Ari here with the other Erasers?"

_Angle did you find her when you went into the woods?_ "No Fang I didn't I mean I couldn't I got into the woods that is when I saw the Erasers."


	2. Author Note

**A/N Sorry the first chapter was a little short but the next one ****should**** be longer. I'm working on the second chap. I wasn't home this weekend so I couldn't write but now I'm home so I can write. Also I have a bit of writers block so ideas would be very helpful please and thank you. Also I just wanted to say I just ordered the 3****rd**** book online so I'm happy but it doesn't ship till the 29 so I'm also sad. Thanx **** BeautifulInsanity13 for correcting my spelling I mean I've read both books like 7 times each anyway it was late and I wasn't paying attention I'll try not to do it again so thanx I probably would have kept writing like that if someone hadn't corrected me so again thanx . I'm hyper so don't think its weird if I keep saying thanx.**


	3. I know that voice

**Hopefully this chap is a little longer my computer is being stupid again.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own JP does.**

**Fang POV**

_Its ok Angel, its just I'm worried about her I mean Ari wasn't fighting us so what if he got is hands on Max and we don't know? But don't worry about it I will._ I turned back to the flock "Ok guys the Erasers know were we are so we are gonna go find a new camp, and than I will go look for Max alone." I got protests from Iggy and Angel but the rest all complied. "Fang, I have no problem with finding a new camp but you are not going out to find Max by yourself. Nudge can watch the little kids and you and me will go find her she can't be that far." This got protests from everybody and than everybody was talking at the same time, where is Max it is usually her job to stop the fighting. "Ok guys stop talking, one at a time. Let's just find a camp and we'll figure it out from there." What they didn't know is they had no say I was going to find Max by myself whether they liked it or not. Angel gave me one of those you know I'll never let you go alone looks she picked up from Max. _Look Ange I know you will never let me go alone but I have to it's the only way so don't tell Iggy. _"Iggy, Fang said we had no say and he was gonna go alone whether we like it or not." _Thanks Angel._ Note the sarcasm. "Fang may be able to get away with that kind of stuff with Max but it won't work with me. Thanks Angel."

**Max POV**

I can't believe I left the Flock but I had to go get them something before I left to go blow up Itex. The worst part was leaving Fang and not telling him I mean I am only gonna be gone for a short time but still what if something happens. Oh god I have to get back what if the Erasers find them and they are not prepared. So if I go super speed I can get to the town in about five minutes so here I go. I was about two minutes from town when I saw Ari, great. _So voice why didn't you tell me I would run into him?_**Because Maximum I didn't know.** That was the first time I have ever heard the voice say it didn't know something. "Ari, what are you doing here?" "Oh Max I was looking for your Flock but you will do considering I just got a call saying that the other Erasers have caught your precious Fang. So do you want to come willingly or will I have to beat the hell out of you first?" "Well Ari, since I really don't believe that junk about Fang I'm going to have to beat the hell out of you." _So voice can you at least tell me if he is telling the truth about Fang?_ **Maximum I can tell you this no he does not have Fang or any of the Flock for that matter and WATCH OUT!** I automatically ducked out of the way of Ari's fist and threw a punch at the side of his head. He staggered back as much as he could in mid air. "Wow, Max you got stronger. But you are still as beautiful as ever." What was up with that comment? **Maximum end this you need to get back to the flock NOW.**_Why what is happening is one of the flock hurt? Voice tell me._**No Maximum the Flock is not hurt but Fang is going to leave to look for you and then the Flock will get hurt but I can't tell you by who. I can just tell you to end this thing with Ari and go find the Flock.** _Ok, Ok just give me a minute._ Surprisingly after that the voice shut up. But if what he said was true I have to get back to my flock now. I was back to fighting Ari when I saw a figure closing in behind him, than I realized it was Fang! He came up behind Ari and grabbed his neck than knocked him out and let him fall. I have never seen Fang like this it was scary. "Max, where have you been we have been worried sick one minute you were there and the next you were gone." "Fang! We need to go now. Where are the Flock? Hurry!" "Max what is wrong…" "Now!" I grabbed his hand and we took off. **Maximum you can calm down a little bit its only Jeb that found the Flock so most likely they won't be hurt, but probably just captured.** _And you said I didn't need to worry this is Jeb you__do not know what he is capable of._**Yes, Maximum I do.** And that was all I heard from the voice as me and Fang reached the camp. "Ah, Maximum you decided to join us, you too Fang. Where did you two go?" Oh god I hate Jeb. I thought he knew what I was going to do. I guess not. "I don't find that that is any of your business." I snapped at him. Where is the Flock? "Yes, Max it is my business. And I think you should listen to what I have to say since I have your Flock." _Max, its Angel we are safe he is lying you and Fang get out of there Jeb want to kill Fang and capture you. Run!_ **Yes Maximum Angel is right get Fang and run NOW!** I grabbed Fang's arm just as a bunch of erasers popped out from behind the trees. "Hello Max" I knew that voice and it was not Ari.


	4. Talon and New Powers

**Ok I know I left you guys with a little cliff hanger and I'm sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Max Ride characters but I do own Talon.**

**Max POV**

"Talon!" I haven't seen Talon in 11 years. I knew Talon before I knew Fang or Iggy. He

used to call me Maxy I hated it. "Yes Maxy its me. Have you missed me its been what

11 years?" Yes it has been 11 years I didn't realize it was that long ago. Me and Talon

were the first Avian-Americans before the rest of the flock that was before I found out he

was also an Eraser. Yes he was the first Eraser with wings. "Yes Talon it has been 11

years. Can you believe it 11 years since I've seen your stupid ugly face." _So voice is this_

_why you wouldn't tell me who was going to hurt me Flock? _ **Yes Maximum but you**

**really need to get out of there now. Talon has gotten a lot stronger since the last**

**time you fought him. **_How did you know I fought him at all I never told anyone about _

_that I haven't even thought about that in at least 9 years?_ **Maximum that is something**

**you are just gonna have to live without knowing.** _That is not very nice._ **I am not**

**here to be nice I am here to keep you alive and to help you save the world Now you **

**and Fang NEED to get out of there.** _Ok were going_ "Well Talon it was nice seeing

you again but I got to go." I grabbed Fangs arm and got ready to go when Talon grabbed

my arm. "No Maxy you don't have to go you are coming with me." **Now look what **

**happened Maximum Talon is just like Ari he only wants one thing and that is you**

**he will kill anyone who gets in the way so you better do something cause Fang **_**will**_

**get killed in the process if you but up a fight.**_What do you mean Fang will get killed_

_if I put up a fight! Are you saying I should just go with him cause I can't save the world if_

_I'm in a dog crate._ **No Maximum I'm saying get Fang out of there before you put up**

**a fight.** _Oh Ok I can do that thanks voice._ "Fang just leave I'll be fine…" "So Talon

you got here before I did good job at least someone got Max before Jeb did. So what are

you gonna do with her cause I have plans but you can come if you want to." Great Ari

and Talon together and fighting over me. **Maximum you better keep an eye on Fang**

**cause he is gonna jump on Ari any minute and that also will get him killed** "Fang

don't even think about it just get out of here I will be fine." _Voice he is not going to listen_

_to me._ **No Max he is not but watch what he does do.** _Did you just call me Max why_

_not Maximum?_ **I did call you Maximum now just pay attention to Fang.** "No Max I

will not leave you but do you want to see something cool?" He grabbed the arm that

Talon wasn't holding and than all I saw was black.

**Fang POV **

"Fang just leave I'll be fine…" "So Talon you got here before I did good job at least

someone got Max before Jeb did. So what are you gonna do with her cause I have plans

but you can come if you want to." Great Ari decided to join the party. Max actually

thinks I'm gonna leave her with these creeps I don't think so I'm going to have to find a

way out of this. Jeb, we haven't heard from him in a while I wonder what he is thinking?

All I know is Ari and this Talon guy want Max and I won't let them have her. I am gonna

_have_ to show Max my new power but first I need a distraction maybe I'll jump on Ari.

"Fang don't even think about it just get out of here I will be fine." I wonder if her voice

can read my mind or something but she should know I'm not going to listen to her.

"No Max I will not leave you but do you want to see something cool?" I grabbed the arm

that the creep Talon wasn't holding and I teleported I knew Talon would come also

cause he was holding on to Max but I also knew teleporting would disorient both of

them so I could be ready to hurt if not kill that creep Talon.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Ok at least it is not a big cliff hanger like the last chapter but yes Fang did get a new power and yes the voice did call her Max and not Maximum that is gonna have some significance in later chapters I just have to figure out what it is going to be. Next chapter should be posted by Monday. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Explanations and fighting

**Ok I know I left you with a cliff hanger but I had to I just love cliff hangers except **

**when it's a story **_**I'm**_** reading lol anyway this chapter might not be that good cause I **

**really am making it up as I go along so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters James Patterson**

**does however I do own Talon. **

**Fang POV**

_Recap: _

_I grabbed the arm _

_that the creep Talon wasn't holding and I teleported. I knew Talon would come also _

_cause he was holding on to Max but I also knew teleporting would disorient both of _

_them so I could be ready to hurt if not kill that creep Talon._

After I transported Max and that creep Talon away from the other Erasers I waited for

Max and Talon to wake up so I could beat the hell out of him and find out how Max

knows him. After about ten minutes Max started to wake up so I put my guard up

cause I knew Talon wouldn't be far behind. "Fang are you there?" Good at least Max is

ok. As long as Max is here and not hurt I can deal with anything. "Max are you ok? Your

not hurt are you?" Maybe I should make sure she's not hurt before I go saying she not.

"No I'm not hurt what was that? Where is the Flock? Where are we? Where did the

Erasers go? Where is Talon? Fang?" Wow she asks a lot of questions ones I did not even

think of. Where _is _the Flock? _Angel can you hear me? __Yes Fang where are you one _

_minute you and Max were there and then you were gone.__ We are in the woods. Where _

_are you? __Um I don't know but we should think of a place to meet up at like a store or _

_something.__ Yea I'll ask Max and get back to you later. __Ok._ "Max the Flock are fine.

I have a new power and Talon is over waiting to get the hell beat out of him." Great now

She is gonna kill me for wanting to kill the Ari wanna be. "Fang, you are not gonna beat

the hell out of…you have a new power since when?" So she's not as mad as I thought she

would be so that's good but now I have to explain my new power. "Yes Max I am gonna

beat the hell out of that creep and yes I have a new power I can teleport. I had it for about

a week but I didn't tell you." This is going to turn into a fight I can just see it coming.

"Fang why do you insist on beating him up? Oh and cool power." Just than Talon started

to wake up. "What happened? Where am I?" I am so going to kill this guy. "Fang don't

even think about it." I launched myself at him without even hearing what Max said.

**Max POV**

I woke up I don't know how long after Fang grabbed my arm and immediately started

looking for Fang. "Fang are you there?" **Maximum aren't you wondering what Fang **

**did to make you pass out?** _Of course I am but I am going to let him tell me. Not you._

**Maximum I will respect your wishes but all I have to say is keep an eye on **

**Fang because he is going to try to kill Talon. Oh and Talon teleported with you.**

_Fang would never try to kill anybody unless one of the Flock's lives were at risk._ **Or **

**Maximum if he thought your life was at risk. He loves you Maximum. And you love **

**him.** _And I think now would be a good time for you to shut up._ After that the voice

actually shut up. "Max are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Good at least Fang is here I

can handle just about anything as long as he is here. **See Maximum true love.** I just

ignored the voice that time. "No I'm not hurt what was that? Where is the Flock? Where

are we? Where did the Erasers go? Where is Talon? Fang?" Wow that was a lot of

questions and he probably doesn't even know the answers to half of them. "Max the

Flock is fine. I have a new power and Talon is over waiting to get the hell beat out of

him." Ok maybe the voice was right Fang does want to kill Talon but why? **Because**

**Maximum he is jealous and of course I was right I am always right.** _Fang doesn't get _

_jealous he was just trying to protect me now be quiet I am trying to concentrate._**I'll be**

**quiet when you admit that you love Fang. You are not helping your self by lying. **

_I am ignoring you._ "Fang, you are not gonna beat the hell out of…you have a new power

since when?" I knew something was different but I didn't know he had a new power.

"Yes Max I am gonna beat the hell out of that creep and yes I have a new power I can

teleport. I had it for about a week but I didn't tell you." A week and he didn't tell me well

he probably had his reasons. But this beating up Talon thing is going to turn into a fight I

can see it now. "Fang why do you insist on beating him up? Oh and cool power." Right

after I said that Talon started to wake up. "What happened? Where am I?" **Maximum **

**watch Fang he is going to jump on Talon** _Ok I will._ "Fang don't even think about it."

Just than he launched himself at Talon. "FANG!" I got up and went to grab Fang when

Talon hit me and knocked me right on the ground. When he did that Fang just started

hitting him harder. "FANG, TALON STOP!" They both turned around to look at me.

"Will you two just stop fighting. Talon I think you should just leave and go back to the

school or wherever you came from. And Fang we should just go find the Flock." God I

hope they listen to me and stop fighting. "Max I told you I am not leaving without you."

Talon went to grab my arm and I just punched him in the nose as hard as I could and he

staggered back and fell over. "Fang lets go find the Flock."


	6. Another Author Note

**Author Note: I know this is totally random but I am listening to Secondhand Serenade's Vulnerable and it makes me think of Max and Fang. So I am going to write it on here cause I just want everybody to know about this song cause it is the best. **

**P.S. I am known for my randomness so it will show in probably everything I write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song Secondhand Serenade does so don't sue me.**

**"Vulnerable"**

Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
Because its cold outside cold outside its cold out side  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
Because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside

And your slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that your scared like me so  
Let pretend were alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know were unprepared  
But I don't care

Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible

I was born to tell you I love you  
Its that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
And its true I cant go on without you  
Your smile makes me see clear  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see

And your slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that your scared like me so  
Let pretend were alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know were unprepared  
But I don't care

Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible

Slow down girl your not going anywhere  
Just wait around and see  
Maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need

Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible


	7. Getting caught and love?

1**A. N. All I have to say is sorry for the wait I was reading Maximum Ride 3 it was awesome **

**for anyone who didn't read it go now. Anywho on with the story. Ok one other**

**thing than on with the story I also read **_**Twilight**_** that book is the awesomest **

**I know not a word but I wrote it anyway I just ordered**_** New Moon**_** so I will **

**read that soon. Now on with the story Chapter 6?**

**Jeb POV**

"Fang has a new power? Why weren't we told about this?" I asked the

dumbfounded Erasers, angry at myself for almost giving the order to have him

killed. "We didn't know sir. One of the Erasers replied in a mocking tone.

"Well, now we can't kill him we have to bring him in for testing and we have to do

it fast before they leave the state. Make sure when you get him nobody else gets

hurt. One other thing make sure you find Talon. Got it?" Erasers are so stupid.

"Yes Jeb."

**Max POV**.

After Talon left me and Fang took off to go look for the Flock. **Maximum you **

**better keep an eye on Fang. Something might happen and you will not be **

**happy when it does.**_ What do you mean something will happen?_ Then reality hit

me and I knew. _Jeb wants to bring Fang in for tests doesn't he?_**Yes, you are **

**getting smarter be the minute.**_ Thanks._ "So Fang, where are we going to meet

the Flock?" He looked away like he was thinking the same thing. In that instant we

were surrounded by Erasers. Me and Fang went into fight mode and we both took

out about 10 each before we were both grabbed, me by three and Fang by four.

_Um Voice a little help here. _**Maximum I can't help you all I can say is they were**

**told not to hurt you and just to bring Fang**._ That is helpful._ I glared daggers at

the Erasers until I found what I was looking for. Ari. "Max, Max, Max we have our

orders we were just to grab Fangy over here and not hurt you." I saw Fang give Ari

a dirty look for calling him 'Fangy'. And almost burst out laughing. "Look Ari if

you think I am just gonna let you take him without me putting up a fight you are

stupider than I thought." This time Ari gave me a dirty look. "No Max I did not

think that would happen so I thought it would be nice if he turned himself over.

With some persuading I might add." This time he gave Fang an ugly smile.

_Voice what persuading does he mean?_ The voice didn't even have time to

answer 'cause Ari's fist connected with my stomach. "Oof" My breath left in

an instant 'cause I wasn't paying attention and didn't prepare for the punch.

I saw Fang give me a worried look and than turned to Ari and gave him

another dirty look. "Ari, stop I will go with you just leave her alone." What

did he think he was doing it was only on punch I can handle myself. "Fang I

can handle this its not like I have never gotten punched before. Don't worry

about me worry about yourself." He gave me a look that simply stated he

was not going to listen to me. "Now Fangy is it hard to see your girlfriend

getting beat up and you not being able to do anything to help her." Fang

gave me another look saying he already made up his mind. "I told you Ari

just let Max go and I will go with you." Fang is so stupid sometimes. "No

Fangy I am not finished with her yet I only got one punch in now lets see

what else I can have." He grinned evilly again and punched me again in the

stomach than in the face. I shut down the pain just like I was taught and spit

in his face. "Ari you punch like a little girl." **Maximum you are going to **

**get yourself killed with that mouth of yours.**_I know, lets just hope it ends _

_quick._ Fang gave me one of those looks that make me feel like a complete

moron. **a.n. Fang likes giving Max looks. That was totally random but I **

**thought I would inform you on that.** Ari looked at my now bloody face and

decided I'd had enough so he nodded to the three Erasers holding me and

they let me go. The minute they did I jumped at Ari. I had him on the ground

in moments and had my foot to his neck. "How many times do I have to kill

you before you actually stay dead?" I was keeping a close eye on the Erasers

that were holding Fang and when I saw one of them pull out a gun I took my

foot off Ari's neck and stepped back. "Very good idea Max 'cause we

wouldn't want to have to kill Fangy over there 'cause of your attitude

problems." I saw him nod his head again and I was instantly grabbed by

the same three Erasers that had me last time. "Now Max that you decided

not to cooperate we will just have to bring you with us back to the school."

Fang gave my another look calling me stupid and I just shrugged. A van

Pulled up and me and Fang were thrown in back. A couple minutes later

Fang sat up. "Max, why didn't you just leave when you had the chance?

Why do you have to be so stupid sometimes?" He was mad at me. "You

Really want to know Fang? Well I know what would have happened if you

went alone so now you are not alone." I gave him a small smile. "Max I can

take care of my self you know that. But now I'm not gonna be the only that

is going to get hurt now you are here and I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

I almost fell backwards Mr. show no emotion _is_ showing an emotion. It

_must_ really be the end of the world. Maybe I should show some emotion

also. "Fang, I couldn't bear it if I lost you either. Fang, I love you." I did it

I am so proud of myself but I hope he fells the same way 'cause if he doesn't

I will feel really stupid. "Max, I love you too." I was stunned again. He

leaned over to kiss me but the van stopped abruptly. We were at the school.


	8. School and Kisses

**Hey guys I am really really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been so busy with school starting it's my freshman year in HS. And reading I have been doing a lot of reading lately. I read the 3****rd**_**Maximum Ride**_** book and the **_**Twilight**_** series. Also in the 3****rd**** MR book the voice is revealed and its not who I had planned for this story so yeah. One more thing before I start the next chapter I am looking for a beta so if you want to help PM me. Thanx**

**P.S. My writing should be a lot better than in the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: JP owns all but I do own Talon.**

**Max POV**

_Recap:_

"_Max, I love you too." I was stunned again. He_

_leaned over to kiss me but the van stopped abruptly. We were at the school._

The back door to the van opened and the same Erasers as before grabbed us. They pulled us over to a door but didn't go in. We stood outside the door and Ari walked over. "Welcome home guys. Someone is here to greet you. I'm sure it will be a surprise." Fang and I glared at Ari. The door opened and Talon walked out. I gasped even though I wasn't really surprised, I told him to come back here and leave us alone. Fang looked over at me since the Erasers decided it was best to keep us apart. Talon walked over to me and smiled. "Looks like they got you here either way." I glared again but this time at Talon. "Maybe you should just shut up before I beat you up again." ** Maximum you are going to get yourself killed with that mouth of yours!**_ God you sound like my nonexistent mother._** Well I wouldn't have to sound like your mother if you would just listen to me.**_ What if I don't want to listen to you?_** Well if you don't want to listen to me than you are going to get yourself and everyone you **_**love**_** killed. Do you want to get Fang killed? **_Hey I already admitted I love him so leave me alone._ The voice shut up and I tuned back into what everybody was saying.__"Well Maxy lets get you and Fangy here in to Jeb." Talon said glaring at Fang. I quickly counted up the Erasers. There are about nine, including Ari and Talon. I looked at Fang and nodded. We both started fighting the Erasers that held us. Soon Fang, Ari, Talon, and I were the only ones left. I stood next to Fang panting, well Ari and Talon stood next to each other. "Scared?" I taunted and Fang shot me a sharp look for fueling the fire. Talon smiled and jumped at me well Ari got Fang. "Just like old times huh Talon?" He smiled and continued trying to hit me. I looked over to see if Fang was alright. **Maximum watch out!** I turned back just in time to duck away from Talon's fist. I punched him and he fell to the ground. It surprised me because I didn't think I hit him that hard. I jumped when someone laid their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was met with Fang's lips.


End file.
